Just Right
by ATTHS
Summary: Tired from days of working hard on a case, Scully falls asleep on Mulder's bed in his motel room. Set during season 6-7.
1. Just Right

Mulder could hear her breathing as he read over the case file. Looking up, he smiled as he saw her laying across his bed with her mouth open and the crime scene photos in her hand.

It had been three days of late nights and far too early mornings and he knew she was tired, judging by the way she had yawned all through dinner. He had volunteered to pick up food and she nodded as she sat at the small table in his room. Grabbing a burger for him and a salad with a side of onion rings for her, he came back to the room.

She was looking at the file, but moved it aside to make room for the food. The only thing they had less of the past few days besides sleep, was food. Eating it quickly, she only stopped to yawn and sigh loudly, saying how tired she was as he nodded in agreement.

He had cleaned up the food and she took off her shoes, sitting cross legged on the middle of his bed, while he remained at the table. She yawned many times as they sat there, each of them quiet as they tried to figure out the case. He did not know how much time had passed when he realized she was very quiet and he had not heard her yawning in a while.

He watched her now, the way her hair spilled across her cheek and he set down the items in his hands. Standing up, he walked over to the foot of the bed and knelt down in front of her, careful not to touch the bed and wake her.

He saw her hair lightly puffing up as she breathed and he smiled. Lighter than he thought he could ever touch someone, as though he was playing some game of Operation, trying to avoid the shocking sides, he tucked her hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek. She moaned in her sleep, but did not move.

She was so beautiful, sometimes it was hard to see past it, especially recently. After living together undercover, he was drawn to her more physically than he had been in the past. Seeing her day and night for days, made him ache for her in ways he never had before. Six years together, he had seen her in every possible way, but not as a wife.

Lover… Christ, yes.

He had dreams about taking her, her buttons ripping from her clothes as he was far too impatient to wait. But then, he knew that should he ever have the chance, he would want to go slow and take his time, savor every second he had to be with her.

She stirred in her sleep and exhaled a breath. Standing up, he grabbed the end of the comforter and covered her, taking the photos from her hand. She sighed but did not wake. He took the other corner of the blanket and wrapped it over her from the other side. A Scully burrito.

Smiling, he turned around and shut off the lights. Looking at her once more, he stepped into her adjoining room and took off his clothes, getting under the covers in his undershirt and boxers. He sighed as he closed his eyes, smelling her scent in the pillows. Exhausted, he was asleep in minutes.

Rolling over, he hit something and opened his eyes. In the dark of the room, he saw Scully beside him and he blinked, sure he was seeing things.

"Scully?" he asked and he heard her moan. "Scully, what…?"

"It was freezing in your room," she murmured and then sighed. "Just shut up and go to sleep." He smiled and moved a little closer, putting an arm over her on the outside of the covers.

Her feet touched his shins and he opened his legs slightly, allowing her to put her feet between them as she hummed contentedly. Feeling her close, smelling her hair, he fell asleep again.

He dreamt of their time in Arcadia, except this time, she initiated the physical side of their play acting. She smiled and stood close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they stood in the driveway, telling him the neighbors were watching, and they should give them a good show.

She walked away and he floated up the stairs behind her, the sway of her hips like a siren's song. He stood behind her as she slowly took off her green face mask, catching a glimpse of her thighs every time she bent over in a very short nightgown.

"This is what you want?" she asked, suddenly very close to him and he saw her breasts pushed up, creating a deep valley of cleavage. Unable to look away, he lost himself in the creamy mountainous orbs.

"Mulder…"

He turned and looked back, alone in the bathroom.

"Mulder…"

He stepped out and found Scully on her back, lying sideways on the bed, her nightgown riding high up her thighs, her panties almost visible. Walking over as she beckoned him with her finger, he glanced at her thighs, nearly fainting when she opened her legs and hooked one around him, pulling him even closer.

"Mulder…"

He looked down again and she was gone, but he heard her calling to him. Down the stairs he went and found her in the kitchen, wearing the same outfit as when they moved into the house, except she was smiling and cutting up vegetables. The picture of a dutiful happy little housewife.

"There you are, my dearest. Dinner is almost ready. I hope you will enjoy it." Looking at him, he saw her eyes were lifeless and her smile phony. He stepped closer, not quite believing what he was seeing and needing to see _her_.

"Scully. Scully, look at me. Scully!"

"What, Mulder?" He heard and opened his eyes, waking up in the motel room, Arcadia miles away. "Why are you yelling, Mulder? God, please just go to sleep. I'm so damn tired."

He breathed a sigh of relief. The last part of the dream had been especially terrifying. His heart was racing and his breathing sporadic as he

_Just a dream_, he thought. _It was just a dream. _

She turned over and rested her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply. He swallowed and took a big chance, lifting his arm and allowing her the choice to lay further into him. She did so without hesitation, her head on his chest, a hand resting on his stomach. Now his heart raced for different reasons, but he remained still, willing it to calm down.

"Don't get used to this," she mumbled and he grinned. "It was absolutely freezing in your room and you're lying here in _my_ bed. What other choice did I have?"

"Well, Goldilocks, I think you made the right decision," he teased sleepily and she exhaled a quiet laugh.

"Go to sleep, you bed thief."

He laughed and listened to her breathing, his arm around her. He felt her body jerk and he knew she had fallen asleep once again. Softly rubbing his hand up and down her arm, he closed his eyes and let the warmth and closeness of her body pull him to sleep.

In a bed that was just right.


	2. Seeking Warmth

Scully jolted awake and sat up quickly, her heart pounding. It was dark in the room and she blinked her eyes as she adjusted to it. She was wrapped oddly in the bedspread and still in the clothes she had worn all day.

_This is Mulder's room_, she thought, looking around again. Unwrapping from the haphazardly wrapped bedspread she stood, shivering as she did, and stepped across the room, walking into her own.

It was dark, but she could make out Mulder's form in her bed. Shivering again, she grabbed her pajamas and used the bathroom, intent on going back to sleep in his bed, so exceedingly tired. Her clothes changed, she glanced at him once more before continuing into his room.

"Shit, it's freezing in here," she mumbled, shaking as she walked over to the heater and turned it on. Rubbing her arms briskly, she waited for it to warm the room.

The air was coming out cold as she put her hand out to test it, and she turned the heat up higher, waiting for it to come out. When it only got colder, she sighed and shivered as she turned it off, walking back into her room. Not caring about anything other than being warm, she pulled the covers back and laid down beside him.

Ohhh, he was warm. The bed was cool, but as she slid closer to him, his body heat was exquisite. Turning onto her side, she let his warmth surround her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He yelled her name, waking her abruptly. So tired, she just wanted to sleep, telling him to do the same. Laying against his shoulder, she felt him move and put his arm around her and she moved closer, still feeling somewhat chilly. He was so warm and solid, she fell asleep almost immediately, laughing quietly over his Goldilocks comment.

She dreamt of odd, but happy things. Warm sunshine as she stood with her eyes closed, breathing in the air. Mulder's hand on her back, his fingers warm and gentle as he leaned in close to tell her something that made her roll her eyes.

She stood in front of a house, the sound of the sea echoing in her ears as she watched the curtains blow through the open windows. She heard her mother's laughter and then saw Missy run across the porch, long hair flowing behind her, the old beach bag she had as a teenager in her hands.

"Come on, Dana! Let's go!" She called and Scully smiled, chasing after her, looking down and seeing she was also younger, in bright orange flip flops and her polka dotted bathing suit- the first two piece she had been allowed to wear. She ran and ran, her shoes kicked off as she reached the beach.

Warm wind blew through her long hair and she sighed, her toes deep in the sand, the water crashing and lapping at her ankles.

"Scully."

She turned and Mulder was walking toward her, his chest bare and golden brown, the bathing suit he wore hanging low on his hips. He kept coming closer and then he was in front of her, staring into her eyes. She reached out and ran her fingers up his chest, landing on his shoulders, and walking them around his neck.

"You're so warm," she murmured into his mouth before she kissed him, his heat enfolding her as his arms wrapped around her, his body pressing close to hers.

"What?" he breathed in her ear.

She blinked her eyes and sunlight was streaming in through the curtains that had not been closed the night before. She stretched and felt something behind her, something hard. Moving, she felt it again and her eyes flew open when she heard a low moan and then a quiet snore.

Turning her head, she saw Mulder sleeping and she knew what was bumping into her. Wanting to stay, to feel that which she had not in so long, but also wanting to spare him any embarrassment when he woke, hard and lying so close to her, she moved away from him. Lifting his arm and slipping quietly from the bed, she smiled at the sight of him lying there as she stepped into the bathroom.

Coming out a few minutes later, she saw he was still sleeping. Going to the closet, she began to gather her clothes for the day, intending to take a shower and get dressed. A soft snore caused her to look over her shoulder and she watched him wake up and look around the room.

"Scully?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing his face and yawning. "I'm in your room."

"Quite astute of you, Agent Mulder," she teased as she took her shirt off the hanger.

"We… we slept together," he said, a statement, not a question.

"We did. Not the first time," she smiled, glancing at him quickly. He nodded and she walked closer, standing next to the bed. She remembered her dream and the way it felt to be woken up by _little _Mulder.

_Well… not so little actually_, she thought, thinking of how it had been to kiss him, even if it was just a dream. Then the feel of him against her had woken her up, shattering the dream, but awakening her desire for him.

God, how easy it would be for her to drop the clothes in her arms and get back in bed with him. Especially as he was staring at her with eyes that read her like a book. She could do it. Drop them now, get back on the bed and kiss him within an inch of his life. See if her dream was as good as reality.

_Do it… let go, Dana… _

Her fingers relaxed their grip and her shirt nearly fell from her grasp as her heart pounded and her sex ached. Wanting to feel him without any barriers.

_Let go… take the leap. _

"I uh… I should get dressed," he said, looking away and breaking her from her fantasy. Fingers gripped the shirt in her hands and she nodded, the moment broken, though her body still ached for him.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we could go get some breakfast?" He nodded and she thought she heard him also groan softly, but she was not sure. Turning around, she heard him getting out of the bed and gathering his clothes.

Opening his door, he gasped. "Christ, it's _freezing _in there." He looked at her with wide eyes and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I know, that was why I came in here, genius," she smirked, setting her clothes on the bathroom counter. "That, and it is _my _room." She grinned at him as he shivered and took a deep breath.

"Well, at least we were warm last night," he said with a shake of his head and another deep breath. "Okay, here I go. I will be back here as soon as I possibly can." He stepped through the door, closing it behind him. "GODDAMN FREEZING!"

She laughed and closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower. Staring at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. They had shared beds before, but this time was different. Her dreams and the feel of him behind her caused her to feel flushed.

She wanted him, how could she not? He frustrated her, but dear God, did he ignite a burning flame inside of her. Shaking her head again, she turned and stepped into the shower, thinking of the warmth of his body and the taste of his dream kiss.


	3. Warmth Discovered

Pulling up to the motel, Mulder heard Scully sigh. Looking over at her, he watched as she covered her face and yawned simultaneously, moaning as she did.

"How is it possible that it's dark out, when the sun had barely come up when we left? I'm so tired, Mulder," she sighed and closed her eyes. He smiled and touched her knee, causing her to open her eyes.

"Let's take the food inside, eat, and turn in early," he suggested and she nodded. Unbuckling her seat belt, she picked up a bag and got out of the car. He took the other bag and their drinks, closing the door and locking the car.

"Sir? Mister?" They both turned around and saw the manager of the motel walking toward them.

"Can I help you?" Mulder asked and the manager nodded, out of breath as he reached them.

"I sincerely apologize, but the heater in your room is still not working. I've had a man out, but he can't figure out what's wrong with it. Only cold air comes out when you turn the heater on. There aren't any other rooms available, what with the conference in town. Your room of course will be comped, but for now I don't have a room available for you," the manager said, shaking his head. "I am incredibly sorry."

Mulder looked over at Scully and she shrugged her shoulders, her body language tired and uncaring what happened. "Thank you very much. I appreciate you trying to fix it and I understand. Don't worry, I'll share with my partner tonight and hopefully we'll be finished with this our work tomorrow and be out of your hair." He smiled at the manager, nodding at him as he did.

"I thank you very much for your understanding. Do you need any help moving your things to the next room?" he asked, a relieved expression on his face.

"No, I've got it. Please don't worry any further." The manager nodded and walked away, leaving them alone. Mulder turned around and Scully sighed as she walked toward her door, opening it and setting down the bag of food.

He set his things down, took off his coat and suit jacket, and sat down in a chair. Opening the bags, he took out their food and separated it, divvying up the fries and sliding the cup of fruit over to her. She took off her own coat and blazer, sitting beside him with a sigh.

They ate silently, Scully rolling her neck, her eyes closed as she chewed. He dipped his fries in some ketchup and shoved them in his mouth. Chewing them up, he grabbed his tea and took a drink.

Soon they were finished and sat staring at one another. She yawned and sighed, standing up and stretching. He saw a bit of her stomach skin and he itched to run his fingers across it. Wanted to see her quiver as her breathing increased.

"Did you want to go get your things and move them over here?" she asked, cleaning off the table, and his gaze dropped from her stomach and he nodded. He stood up and took the trash from her, stepping outside to throw it away, not wanting the smell of fast food to linger.

It was very cold out and just beginning to rain. Looking up, he let out a breath, watching the cloud of air form above him. As he stood there, he watched as the rain changed to snow and he smiled, shivering before he headed back inside.

He closed the door and heard the shower running as he shivered once again. Turning on the heater, he felt the warm air coming out, glad that at least this room had heat. Warming his hands, he slipped on his coat and walked over to his room.

"Jesus Christ," he said, shivering in the doorway. Stepping in further, he began to gather his clothes and toiletries. His fingers were freezing as he picked up his running shoes and left the room, his hastily packed bag in his hand.

"So much better," he groaned, as he dropped his stuff in a chair and stood by the heater again. Hands outstretched, he shivered, as the shower stopped behind him. Opening the curtains, he watched the snow coming down, staying warm as he waited for Scully to come out of the bathroom.

"Shower's free. Oh… it's snowing. Hmm." She walked over beside him and her scent came with her. God, she smelled good. "It's so peaceful."

"Mmhmm."

They stood together, watching the snow fall. Nodding at her, he took off his coat and grabbed his toiletry bag, heading into the bathroom. Closing the door, he stripped and stepped into the shower, turning it on and standing under the warm water for a few minutes before he washed and got out.

Drying off, he realized he had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door, intending to walk out and get dressed. Instead, he found his clothes in a stack on the floor waiting for him. Picking them up, he smiled and stepped back into the bathroom.

Dressed in a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt, his teeth brushed, he came back into the room. Scully was already in bed, her glasses on as she looked over some case notes, the room warm and comfortable.

"Any revelations?" he asked as he turned the heater down and closed the curtains. She took her glasses off and shook her head, setting both items down on the side table.

"No. I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow will be better." She turned off the light and laid down on her side, her head on the pillows. He pulled the covers back and lay on his back beside her.

"Thanks for bringing my clothes to the door."

"Couldn't have you walking out in the buff," she responded and he laughed.

"You sure you wouldn't have wanted that?" he teased and she exhaled a laugh. He fell silent, listening to her breathing, knowing she was sure to fall asleep soon. Hearing her quiet snores he smiled, closing his eyes, his own slumber not far behind.

Snow was falling around him, his hands cold. Suddenly, he was hit with a snowball and he heard Scully laugh as he looked down at the white powder across his chest.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," he said, scooping up some snow and running toward her. She laughed as he hit her and then reached out, pulling her to the ground, and landing on top of her.

"Mulder," she breathed, her hands on his face, pulling him down for a kiss, her tongue sliding in and exploring his mouth.

"Mulder. Mulder!"

He opened his eyes, the room dark, her voice ringing in his ears.

"What? Scully?"

"Your hands are freezing. Why are you… Mulder. Wake up!"

He moved, his hand… Oh, Jesus, his hand was under her shirt holding her bare breast. Pulling it away quickly, every finger seemed to run across her nipple, the sensation shooting straight to his groin, which was pressed into her, and already semi-hard. It did not help that as he scrambled to pull it away, she moaned and pushed back into him.

"Scully… I'm sorry." He put his hand on her hip, trying to put distance between their bodies as he moved back, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"Mmmulder," she breathed, her hand moving to grip his at her hip. "Ohhh…"

"Scully?" he asked softly, his eyes sliding shut at the images her words created. How she would look saying them as pleasure coursed through her body.

She whimpered as he changed his mind and moved back, letting her feel his reaction to her. She moaned again and squeezed his hand as she shifted her hips. Her shirt had ridden up and his thumb lay upon her warm skin. Stroking softly, her hand relaxed and he moved their joined hands slowly down her stomach, feeling her muscles quiver and hearing her breath increase, just as he had imagined it would.

"Hmm. Mul… Mulder…" She moved their hands up and under her shirt, closer to her breast and now _his _breath increased, his blood running south. "Mulder…" She let go of his hand, laying it lightly upon his arm, as they stopped at the underside of her breast,

He moved his hand and his thumb grazed up to her nipple as he palmed her breast and she squeezed his arm, whimpering again as he rolled her nipple gently between his fingers.

"Oh… yes… Mulder." He squeezed her breast and she moaned, turning to face him, her mouth on his, her tongue slipping in instantly.

God, she tasted delicious. Her skin was like fire under his fingers as they kissed, their tongues stroking, her teeth nipping his lips, then sucking his bottom one into her mouth. He moaned into her mouth, pushing her onto her back.

Slow, fast, hungry kisses. His name falling from her lips as he kissed her neck, suckled at her earlobe and came back to her lips. Her legs wrapped around him and he pushed into her, making her gasp.

He pulled back and looked at her, taking in her tousled hair, swollen lips, and flushed face. Her tongue came out to slowly lick her lips and he watched it, mesmerized and also now knowing how it tasted. Bending his head, he kissed her slowly, savoring her taste.

Her fingers pushed under his shirt, her nails scratching softly across his back. He thrust his hips into hers and she arched back, breaking from his kiss.

"Mulder," she breathed, her nails digging into his flesh. "Mulder… oh my God… I need more. Mulder."

Oh, he could give her more.

Clothes were discarded, pillows and blankets shoved aside as they touched, kissed, and explored. He made her give a high pitched whimper when he kissed her breast softly. Grinning, he repeated the motion on the other breast and she sighed with another whimper as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

Every bit of skin he kissed and licked tasted sweeter than the last. She was sweet and soft and he wanted to never remove his lips from her skin. Her stomach muscles jumped as he kissed the scar from a gunshot that had nearly taken her from him. His tongue swirled around it, kissing it softly.

Down he went, listening to her whimpers and soft cries. He could smell her arousal and he could not wait for a taste. Kissing softly, he pulled her close to his mouth, his hands under her ass.

"Oh… shiiiit. Jesus…." Her hands were in his hair and he grinned as he licked her softly, her hands gripping tighter. "Mulderrrrr… ohhhhh…"

Her words spurring him on, he licked her again. Sucking her clit into his mouth, her legs clamped around his head as her hands pushed him closer. Her cries were muffled to his ears as she nearly suffocated him. Backing off, he slowly lapped at her and her grip slackened. Her legs loosened and opened, allowing him more access, holding and keeping him where she wanted him most.

Not one to back away, or not pay attention to detail, he listened and followed how she guided him, feeling her become wetter with each stroke of his tongue. Deciding to use only his mouth, he created a pattern, and she seemed to like it, judging by the way she continuously called his name.

Her legs began to shake and he could tell she was close. Following his pattern, he backtracked and suddenly went the opposite direction.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and again her legs clamped around him, her fingers digging hard into his scalp. He did not stop, but slowed his actions as he felt her body quivering.

"Oh, Mulder… oh my… ohhhh." Her legs dropped open and her hands stroked gently at his head. One last kiss and he pulled back, kissing her inner thigh, wiping his mouth against her flesh. "Jesus, Mulder…"

He kissed up her body, watching her breathing heavily. She grabbed his arms and looked at him, her mouth open, eyes attempting to focus. He smiled as he kissed her and she enthusiastically responded, holding onto his face with both hands. Knowing where his mouth had just been, he grew harder, if it was possible.

His erection was between them and she moaned into his mouth, moving a hand from his face to stroke him. He jumped and pulled back, staring into her eyes. Never had he seen her so beautiful, her eyes so blue and full of desire as she stroked him.

"Oh, Scully," he gasped, pushing into her hand.

"I want you, Mulder," she whispered, releasing him with a squeeze and opening her legs wider. Kissing her deeply, he pulled back and took his erection in hand, guiding himself inside her. "Slow, go slow. Ohhhhh… yes." She gripped the sheets as he watched her face, seeing her eyes roll back as her body arched.

Looking back down, he watched as he slowly slid inside her, moaning as he reached the hilt. "Oh… Jesus," he breathed as he felt her wrap her legs around him.

"Mulder… oh my God. You feel so good… just… okay." She looked at him and nodded, gripping his arms as he placed them beside her, supporting his weight. He slowly pulled out a little and they both groaned.

Slowly they started, watching the others face, words being said without a sound. Her hands gripping tighter encouraged him to go faster, and her cries were the answer that he had made the right decision.

Springs creaking, the headboard hitting the wall at a steady tempo, and the sounds of their moans and cries filled the room. He felt his release getting close, but wanted her to cross that finish line with him.

Leaning on his forearms, he kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers as he went faster and moved one hand down to touch her. She stopped him and he broke their kiss, looking into her eyes.

"I'm close. Faster, Mulder. Oh God, don't stop," she cried, meeting his thrusts as he went faster. He grabbed her left leg and pushed it closer to her chest, making her cry out as he seemed to go even deeper than before.

"God, yes! Oh, Mulder!" She gripped his arm as she wrapped her other leg higher up his back.

He was close and just before he came, he felt her spasm around him, crying his name, her fingers digging hard into his flesh as she did. He cried out as he reached his climax, thrusting into her deeply and stopping, both of them breathing hard as he pressed his forehead to hers.

She moved her leg, wrapping it around him with the other, humming as she took deep breaths, her fingers running up and down his back. "Oh, Mulder…"

"Scully…" he breathed, moving to kiss her lips, cheeks, and neck. Laying on her, his arms slid under her body and held her close. She hummed again, holding him tightly, scratching her nails softly against his skin.

"Wow…" she said softly, exhaling a laugh.

"I could not agree more," he murmured into her neck amid open mouthed kisses. Raising his head, he looked into her eyes and smiled before he kissed her softly and slowly, humming in his throat.

Moving around, he picked up the pillows which had fallen to the floor, and pulled the blankets back up the bed. Clothes stayed where they fell, as flesh sought out flesh under the warmth of the covers.

"Mulder," she whispered and he heard hundreds of questions and even worry in the way she said his name, as he held her close, her skin impossibly soft.

"Scully…" he laughed softly and she pushed his chest, looking at him with confusion. "You said the other day, not to get used to this and well..." He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his leg going over her hip. "I'd say your words of warning were for naught, because that is _definitely _something I would like to get used to. Jesus Christ…" She laughed and then sighed as the heater came to life, pushing warm air into the room.

"Seems Goldilocks _did _find the right bed," he said and she huffed.

"Think you've got the story mixed up. _This _is Goldilocks's bed."

"_Red-_ilocks," he corrected her and she shook with laughter. "I mean, if we're going to use the name, we should at _least _use the correct hair color." She laughed again, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like to get used to this, too," she whispered, close to his ear, after a few minutes of silence in which he had been worrying what she had been thinking about. He grinned and closed his eyes, his fingers tracing circles on her back.

The heater shut off and the room was quiet, though both of them were thinking loudly. He felt it from her and just as he was about to say something and quell her concerns, she spoke up and quieted his own.

"I think I'm going to personally thank the motel manager tomorrow for all his hard work, though it failed. He seems to think you were put _out_, but… well…"

"I was _put in_," he deadpanned.

"Oh, you _put in_ all right. And in just a little while, you'll be doing so again." He laughed and he felt her smile against his neck. "So, I think the manager deserves to be thanked. For that _much too_ cold room led to this one nearly being much too _hot_."

"Oh, Scully," he grinned, shaking his head, always loving when she played along. "I'd say we got it _just right_."


End file.
